Cat Days
by Kandaluvr
Summary: Master America was always tired when he got home from work. So his beloved cat, Hero decides to help him out!


"Hero! Breakfast!"

The fluffy cat's ears perked up at that. Blinking slowly, the white cat's bright blue eyes lit up in the faint excitement that came with the mention of food. He stood, stretching his large body by arching his back and leaning forward on his front legs to let his back ones span out straight behind him.

He padded his way out from his master's sleep room, where he had been blissfully resting on the slightly messy bed. Hopping down, his fluffy legs bent to accommodate his weight as he landed on each step going down the stairs. The little 'thump-thump-thump' was perfectly in rhythm with Master Alfred's humming that came from the cooking room. Hero padded up quickly to where Master Alfred was standing in front of the tall counter that had marble on top of it. He nudged his leg with his small, pink, nose and pawed at his khaki coloured pants. (no claws, he hated that)

"Heya little buddy!" Master Alfred said with a bright grin, leaning down and picking up his beloved cat. He hugged him to his firm chest and rubbed the top of his small head with his free hand.

"Sorry I gotta leave ya early today. We have a meeting, then Artie and Mattie will come over. I think Mattie's gonna bring Maple with him though! So don't get into trouble with Kumajirou this time. Kay?" Hero licked his nose with his rough tongue in response and meowed. "Now we're talkin!" Master Alfred said with another wide grin. He sat the cat on the ground and then placed a small dish of ground hamburger next to him. "I'll be back, see you later Hero!" and with that, Master Alfred was gone. Hero happily purred as he ate the food placed before him.

Licking his lips, Hero stretched lethargically again and looked up out of curiosity. He spotted Master Alfred's breakfast there, half eaten. A small spark of annoyance sparked through him. No dish should ever be left half eaten. Ever. That was a crime, and his master seemed to be committing that said crime every morning. He hopped easily onto the counter and flicked his fluffy, grey tail back and forth with his emotion. Someone had to eat this, and it most certainly would not be him. He didn't like Master Alfred's morning salads. Except the chicken.

After eating all of the meat out of his Master's green stuff, the cat used his nose to push the plate of food over to the hummy thing. He knew master Alfred always put things in there and it would be warm when he took it out. He had seen master do it a thousand times, and easily pushed the button after a few tries with his white paw. He pressed on one side of the plate, causing the other side of it to tip up and slide easily into the hummy thing. Hero pushed the door closed again with his paw and jumped down, certain that the food would be warm in a few hours when Master got home again.

Waiting around was sometimes a little difficult to put up with for little Hero. He would lay around, play with his American Flag plushy, then would lay around some more. Then nap a bit. Then run around the house like a lunatic because he could. Then lay around.

He wasn't bored, per se, but merely out of things to do. Jaded. He wanted to do something useful like Master Alfred did every day. He went to a meeting with Greece once, but he thought that might be because he was a cat. Greece apparently liked his kind. So did Japan.

But who didn't?

The cat finally decided to clean the house. Master Alfred was always working so hard and always came home so tired that he wanted to make him less tired. And the dark circles around his eyes reminded Hero of racoons.

He did not like racoons.

Hero had never done it in his life, but there was a first for everything, like Master Alfred always said. Hero had watched his master do it countless times. Literally. The human never let things get dirty. Except for his sleep room, he didn't seem to mind there. But that was okay, it made for more placed to hide when he was in trouble.

Luckily, Master Alfred didn't leave much out to have to clean up, so Hero would just cover the basics. He started with dusting. He went into the dusty, tiny room that was next to the flush room and pulled the little lever on the wood divider. The divider swung open and he was face-to-face with all of the cleaning supplies for the house.

The biggest and most foreboding was the roar monster.

Hero glared at the roar monster, refusing to show weakness to its powerful…ness. He gingerly padded around it and hopped on top of a shelf and picked up the… what did Master Alfred call it when he brought it home? A swiffy? Yeah- that was it. A swiffy. The cat took the swiffy into his mouth and started dragging it along the floor behind him. He was fairly confident that this was how it was done, for Master Alfred used to drag it along the floor in rhythmic motions, which he found a little strange. It was shiny after only one push, right? So he would get it just as clean by dragging it all over the floor. Even the carpets would look nice and he wouldn't have to get out the roar monster.

Once that was done, he dragged it back to the dusty room and tried to push the swiffy back into place where he had gotten it. But it wasn't really easy, so he settled with just leaving it laying on top of the feral roar monster. He didn't even blink in the presence of the monstrous thing, and went to grasp the dead bird stick in his teeth. It reminded him of one of his chew-toys, with all of those feathers. But little Hero had seen Master Alfred use it on small stuff up on shelves and desks. All he had to do was drag it on stuff and it made them clean. Simple enough he thought.

Cleaning was really full of just dragging things around on top of other things, he decided. Not too hard.

He pulled the feather thing over everything that he could get to. He accidentally knocked a baseball off of its display, but he quickly rolled it closer to the shelf so that it didn't trip Master Alfred when he came back. A feather got caught between two of the paper things that his beloved master read all of the time, but he kind of liked how it looked there, so he left it. Master Alfred would be so proud of Hero's decorating!

With that finished, he dropped the feather stick next to the swiffy and roar monster. He pushed the divider closed with his hind leg and heard a faint click as it hit the side of the frame. Satisfied, he trotted back to the TV room and plopped onto the couch and looked at his handy work.

Streaks had been created in all of the nick-knacks around the house where the feathers had been dragged through the dust that lightly coated them. The carpet had a few strange patterns in it from where he had mopped with the 'swiffy' and the wood floors had absolutely no difference that Hero could see whatsoever. There were small feathers that stuck out between some things that he had dusted.

Licking his paws, he purred to himself, happy that he could be useful to master Alfred. And he didn't even have to use the roar monster.

**Haha, I love America's cat. He is so much like mine that I could cry.**

**The swiffy was a swiffer, if you couldn't tell.**

**Thanks for reading! please leave a review! :D**


End file.
